Orthopedic procedures may require precise alignment of a surgical instrument in relation to a surgical site. Slippage and/or incorrect positioning of the surgical instrument may result in damage to a patient. This may lead to surgical complications, which are undesirable. For instance, tissue may be exposed and potentially subjected to infection. Furthermore, improper surgical instrument alignment may result in increased operating time and cost, increased recovery time and pain, as well as reduce the effectiveness of the procedure.
Prior approaches have been contemplated that include drill bit guides comprising a shaft or a handle with a bore on one end or in some instances, on both ends. The location and size of the bore relative to the shaft or handle is fixed. Accordingly, when a surgeon requires use of multiple drill bits, each with a different diameter during a single procedure, the surgeon will require a corresponding plurality of drill bit guides. Such a plurality may occupy a significant amount of space in an operating room wherein there is little room to spare. Additionally, a surgeon and his/her staff may misplace a single drill bit guide from the plurality resulting in delays during the procedure and potentially use of a drill bit guide which is not properly sized for the needed drill bit. Furthermore, there is an added cost when a plurality of drill bit guides are needed.